choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Estela Montoya
Estela is a character in the "Endless Summer" series. She is one of Your Character's love Interests. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Estela has long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a few strands falling loose, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. She has a long scar on her face along her right eye, and she wears a blue hoodie over a white tank top. Personality Estela is very mysterious and withdrawn. She seems to be afraid to open up to people because in the past, the people in her life tend to get hurt, as she reveals in Chapter 2 at the pool party, if you choose to go stargazing with her. If you gradually earn her trust and take her back to your room in Chapter 14 (30 diamonds) she will reveal that she has never felt that way about any other person, and that your MC has "made her feel things she didn't know she could feel". Her profile also suggests she is a determined individual who will go to extreme lengths to fight for what is right, using her exceptional skills taught to her by her uncle. She will sometimes act recklessly when she is angered. History Her father abandoned her when she was a baby, and she was raised by her uncle and mother in San Trobida. Her uncle taught her the family business; how to hunt, fight and kill, but her mother always dreamed for a peaceful life for them. Her mother worked for Rourke International, and when Estela was fifteen, her mother got reassigned to work at The Celestial. Because children weren't allowed, her mother would have to send her letters. One day, her mother sent her a messy, handwritten letter revealing the illegal things Everett Rourke was up to, such as doing illegal experiments (which would explain the appearance of the Giant Crab and the Saber-tooth). A day later, Estela received a letter directly from Rourke International, which stated that her mother died in a 'freak accident' - an obvious cover-up. Everett Rourke had murdered Estela's mother, and the reason why she went to La Huerta was to get her revenge. Everett Rourke's file on her states that she has been known to disappear for up to years at a time, and last surfaced at a military coup. Also, if you choose to look through the surveillance camera in Chapter 4 at what she's doing, it is revealed that she secretly slashed a painting in the ballroom with a knife, and reached behind the painting to retrieve an object that the surveillance camera did not show. This means that she knew that something was behind the painting. She comes close to being caught by Grace, but manages to hide behind the ballroom doors. Relationships Your Character If the player chooses to stargaze with Estela, she'll admit that she thinks Your Character is a nice and honest person. She seems to feel the need to protect you, practically begging you to leave the island and have a comfy life after college. If you go with her to fight the King Crab in Chapter 9, it is implied she has romantic feelings for Your Character. An example is when you share you've had dreams about each other. In Estela's dream they are adrift in an underground lake and the college student takes her hand. She abruptly stops but it's possible the dream was sexual. In Chapter 13, she and Jake volunteer to teach you martial arts so you can protect yourself. If you note that blocking her moves is like dancing, she blushes. You can choose to take her back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you slept with her. You can choose to officially date her in Book 2, Chapter 1. She will admit to you that she feels "helpless" when she is around your MC because she can't control how she feels. You can then officially date her (if you're at least her friend). Raj After Raj makes jokes about Your Character shutting down the party after being startled the mysterious creature, Estela will scold him for making jokes instead of being concerned for his/her well being. When Estela threatens to destroy Iris, Raj leaps to IRIS' defense and becomes angry at Estela for not giving Iris a chance. your MC can choose to agree with Estela or Raj. Raj also admires Estela, but at the same time is creeped out by her mysteriousness. Jake If you choose to learn self defense with Estela and Jake in Chapter 13, she will tease Jake about not being a good teacher of self defense, and will offer to teach you instead (it's up to you who you choose to teach you) saying "not much of a teacher are you, pilot?" Aleister Estela absolutely despises Aleister. She had always suspected that Aleister was Everett Rourke's son, and forged papers to get into the same college as him so she could use him as a hostage to get closer to Rourke and kill him. She is extremely angry when Aleister clarifies her suspicion and from there onwards she is hostile towards Aleister. Other Looks/Gallery Estela's 1st Cutscene.png|Book 1, Chapter 2 Estela Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear Estela.png 42ae1db6-2177-43c5-8764-04d56f1ec367.png Trivia * Her birth month as listed in her file is incorrectly listed to be January. She reveals it to be June. * San Trobida, her city of origin, is a city in the mobile app Cause of Death, which was written by some of the same writers at Pixelberry Studios. * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Draco, or the Dragon/Phoenix * She's the only love interest in Endless Summer who doesn't appear on the cover. *Jake calls her Katniss because of her survival skills. *Her head design in Endless Summer, Book 1 is slightly different of Endless Summer, Book 2's design. *She bears a slight resemblance to the DC character Renee Montoya. *She can hold her breath for 14 minutes. *She respects honesty, as shown in Chapter 3 of Book 1 if you choose to get angry at the others for thinking that you're crazy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Ex-Military Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT